Chad Dickson
"Just remember, I'm the best there is!"-- Numbuh 274 Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) was known as the best Kids Next Door operative, who rose through the ranks after becoming famous for defeating an infamous gang of adult tyrants. He eventually became Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 100 was decommissioned that day, commanding the organization for 5 years and becoming Numbuh 1's mentor during his days at the KND Antarctic Academy. History Numbuh 274 was introduced in Operation: C.H.A.D., in which a pair of villains known as Mega Mom and Destructo Dad begin neutralizing KND operatives all over the world until Chad and Sector V are the only active KND agents left on the planet after the rampage. To his shock, the villains are revealed to be Numbuh 274's parents, who were eliminating all the other KND members to ensure that their son remained the best. Chad stopped his parents' insane endeavors by threatening to get a tattoo, along with dropping out of special clubs, and joining a rock band. He later assisted in the overseeing of the (failed) decommissioning of Numbuh 206. In Operation: E.N.D., Chad--like any other Kids Next Door operative--knew that his days at the KND would end when he turned 13 years old, and decided to hack into the KND Mainframe from his office to change his age records. His plans were scuppered when his parents, despite his protests, sent invitations to his 13th birthday party to Sectors Q through V. Chad, once again forced to hack into the mainframe, arranged for the respective sectors' operatives to be decommissioned. When Numbuh 1 found out what he was doing, Chad planned to detach the KND Moonbase from its foundations on the moon and send it into the sun; he planned for the remnants of the KND organization to beg him to remain as leader in the anarchy that would follow. Multiple Appearances Chad has appeared in various episodes throughout the show up until the second-to-last episode of Season 6. He had a cameo appearance in Operation: P.A.R.T.Y.. When he was dancing with his girlfriend, Numbuh 4 accidentally bumped into him while attempting to get to the kitchen. Chad angrily yells, "Hey, watch where you're going!" he had no idea they were Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. In Operation: H.O.M.E., he makes a brief appearance along with fellow Supreme Leaders Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 362, welcoming Numbuh 3 into the KND. However, Numbuh 1, losing all respect and friendship towards his old teacher, escaped Numbuh 86's decommissioning squad and, with the aid of Tommy Gilligan and the rest of Sector V, saved the Moonbase and had Chad arrested. In prison awaiting decommissioning, Cree of the Teen Ninjas helped Chad escape. In Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., he makes another cameo appearance, first welcoming an operative to the Moonbase, then at the end of the episode when the Decommissioning Squad unwraps Numbuh 206 he tells Numbuh 86 it was Numbuh 362 and warns Fanny (Numbuh 86) that Rachel (Numbuh 362) is going to be angry and quickly steps away. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., he appears in a flashback 3 years before the series started and is seen very young along with Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60, and several others when they bust into Numbuh 9's room. It was possible he was in Global Command at the time when Numbuh 100 was Supreme Leader. He also apparently made a small background appearance in The Grim Adventures of the KND. Villainous Activity Chad would, from that point, be a recurring villain, fighting the Kids Next Door on multiple occasions. His standard attire as a villain was his Junior High football uniform and Battle Ready Armor just like most of the Teen Ninjas, and he would be seen wearing a Navy blue shirt as his casual attire. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., he was one of the main villains along with Cree, seen disguised as Mrs. Fulbright (Numbuh 86's mother). When the others got to the kitchen, Numbuh 3 was suprised to see Chad wearing a B.R.A. Numbuh 23 teases him before he reveals that he had a hostage--Numbuh 86's Slumber Surprise Rainbow Monkey. In Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R., he briefly appeared as one of the babysitters in a scene where multiple headshots were collaborated together. He otherwise did not have any role in this episode. In Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., the KND attack Chad while he is riding a bicycle to an unknown destination, presumably for some villainous purpose. After they successfully destroy his vehicle, the infuriated Chad explains that he was merely delivering a pizza. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Father sent him along with Cree to steal props that belonged to several villains to help create The Amalgamation. In Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., he was contacted by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane to discuss a conspiracy: after the DCFDTL rigged the school election and became 4th Grade President, they created a united army of all the grades and made sure that they were weak. When Hendry Middle School conquered them and made each student a slave to a middle schooler, the DCFDTL were seemingly promised to be promoted to the 8th grade. Chad, however, did not confirm or deny this deal - all he said was to make sure the Kids Next Door was out of the picture. Later, during the battle between Hendry Middle School and Gallagher Elementary School, he appeared in a transformed bike chasing after Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4. He successfully knocked out Numbuh 2, 3, and 4. He then chased Numbuh 1 through the halls and discovered that he planned to hit the teenagers' weak spot: alerting the school principal. Numbuh 1 shot a tennisball at the door and missed, but then Chad's bike turned on its side after hitting it, causing him to crash into Principal Hendry's office and get into huge trouble for the fight going on. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., he captures Numbuhs 2-5. He was the only villain at the Villain Convention Center who managed to flee from Grandfather because he was scared of becoming a citizombie, and was not later shown being turned into a senior citizombie. He was never seen for the rest of the film. He later appears in the short "Stop the G:KND", having apparently been captured by the Galactic Kids Next Door. He tries to convince Numbuh 1 not to launch the order to attack Earth, but fails. Final Appearance Chad made his last appearance in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. He was part of a team that delivered a message to the KND explaining that the Teen Ninjas wanted peace. Later, Numbuh 1 arrived at the room of Numbuh Infinity, the KND's diplomat, to discuss his idea that the treaty was actually a trap. Here, he found Chad man-handling Infinity, claiming to have been double-crossed by a secret organization that they were part of. KND security bursts in and subdued Chad and also arrested Numbuh 1, since Infinity claimed both he and Chad were trying to ruin the treaty. They were handcuffed together and taken on a prison ship to KND Arctic Prison. During the trip, Numbuh 1 was confused when he heard that Chad planned to stop the treaty. After arranging an escape, Chad took Numbuh 1 to a secret Teenage Hideout hoping to find something to destroy the handcuffs. But when they arrived, Chad also moved to beat Numbuh 1 for "taking what should be his." Before this could happen, a number of teens showed up and spotted Numbuh 1. Knowing he'd be punished for bringing a kid into a teen base, Chad dragged Numbuh 1 into a ship and flew to the KND Gihugeacarrier, where the treaty conference was being held. The ship was shot down and ended up crashing into a giant radio the teens had rigged to play rock music that would terminate all the KND opratives present. The crash also destroyed the handcuffs. As a battle broke out and the carrier started to fall from the sky, Chad and Numbuh 1 had their final fight, which ended when Numbuh 1 forced Chad over the edge of the carrier. Chad grabbed onto the edge, and Numbuh 1, who was still bitter about Chad's betrayal, grabbed a KND blaster and prepared to finish him off. At that moment, however, the rest of Sector V arrived and Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 1 to spare Chad because "he's one of them.". He told Numbuh 1 there was others that Numbuh 362 doesn't even know about higher than her and the Teenage Operatives. Numbuh Infinity appears and tells him all positions have been compromised and must return to base. They then pick their noses, and disappear. In THE G:KND EXPERIMENT, Chad tries to stop Numbuh 1 from unleashing something terrible on the Earth, but was taken away by the Aliens. It is not revealed how Chad got captured by the aliens, but it is hinted that Numbuh Infinity and the Galactic KND imprisoned him for almost exposing their secrets and whereabouts to Sector V. Chad might have also discovered the Galactic KND's true nature and motives to rid the universe of all adults. The Truth is Discovered Chad has revealed that the entire time he'd been a Teen Ninja, he'd actually been an undercover KND teen operative. The whole plot that involved him sending the Moonbase into the sun was actually a trick to stop Cree from trying the same thing, and Chad had been at the Moonbase earlier to warn Numbuh Infinity about the teen's trap. Chad went on to say that practically every mission Sector V did, he was helping out from the sidelines. But he angrily mentioned that "they" still picked Numbuh 1 instead of him. Numbuh 1 asked if he was referring to the KND Splinter Cell, and Chad said there wasn't a splinter cell, but that the others used that as a way to cover their tracks. Chad began to explain who the others were, but Numbuh Infinity interrupted him, calling him "Numbuh 274." Infinity told Numbuh 1 that he would be informed of what he'd been chosen for later, and explained that they needed to return to base. Despite Numbuh 1's pleas to explain what was going on, Numbuhs 274 and Infinity teleported away. Relationships Numbuh 1 was close to Chad when he was in the KND training academy and were friends until Operation: E.N.D.. Afterwards they both got into a huge rivalry which continued up until Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. They had a final battle where they kept scolding and beating each other. Chad then revealed to him that he was a teenage undercover operative. Numbuh 4 was friends with Chad in his time in the academy and was friends with him before he betrayed the KND. Numbuh 4 was hurt after he betrayed the KND, which left them a bitter rivalry. Almost every time Chad encounters Sector V, Numbuh 4 is the one (besides Numbuh 1) to engage in a fight with him. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. Numbuh 4 knocks him out and says he hates traitors like him. Justin became Chad's best friend when he became a Teen Ninja this friendship was shown only in'' Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.'' and Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. and in Season 6 final he got mad at him since he brought Numbuh 1 into a teen base causing friends to believe their friendship is over. Trivia *Chad's first villainous role was when he tried to send the Moonbase into the sun to escape from being decommissioned. *Chad hates Numbuhs 1,4 the most on Sector V. **In Operation: E.N.D Numbuh 1 was the one who found out his plan to decommission everyone who got invited to his thirteenth birthday party. **In the same episode, Numbuh 4 ambushed him on his escape vessel and knocked him out cold just to stop his plan and for calling him a squirt. **In Operation:S.L.U.M.B.E.R Numbuh 4 knocked him out for infiltrating Numbuh 86's house and trying to keep the girls busy away from the moonbase. He also punched him because he hate traitors like him. *He was never seen again after the events of Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y., except when he made a brief appearance in the crossover episode The Grim Adventures of the KND and later in the video for G:KND (Spin Off Pitch). *Numbuh 1 looked up to him the most. *Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 are his biggest threats on Sector V. *In Operation: E.N.D., it is mistakenly stated that Numbuh 274 was leader for 5 years, but in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., the flashback shows that three years ago, Numbuh 100 was still the Supreme Leader. However, in Operation: H.O.M.E. he was seen with Numbuh 100, so he may have been the co-Supreme Leader, or more likely, the second-in-command to Numbuh 100. **He also would have to have been very young when he became the leader of the KND, as he claimed that he had been leader for five years; assuming that he was telling the truth, he must have been around at age eight or so when he became the Supreme Leader after Numbuh 100 was decommissioned. *Numbuh 274 is canonically older than Maurice (Numbuh 9). **However, in the 3 year flashback in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., he looked younger than in the flashbacks in Operation: H.O.M.E. and Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Gallery Operation MAURICE-KND.jpg|A younger Chad accompanied by Rachel from Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. Numbuh274(Chad Dickson).jpg 274withScampp.jpg Bandicam 2016-02-11 22-35-17-074.jpg Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 274 .jpg END - Anger.png Numbuh86andChad.PNG Chad knd.jpg Teens Boxed, Operation S.I.T.T.E.R. - KND.png FutureChad.PNG Older 86 274.png Cameo appearance .jpg|Chad's cameo during Operation: P.A.R.T.Y. Chad ZERO.png Chad and Tommy screaming.jpg|Tommy and Chad screaming as they were about to crash. Numbuh 1 N' Chad.png Chad Using Numbuh 1 as a Weapon - KND.jpg 1Chadoptreaty.jpg Chad Treaty 1.png Chad Treaty 2.png Numbuh 1 and Chad.png|Chad as he apears on the GKND video Category:Villains Category:Operatives Category:Elite Operatives Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Reformed Villains Category:Allies Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Males Category:Former KND Members Category:Former Allies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Spies Category:Anti-Villains